thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Enjolras
"Bonjour!" :: ---Enjolras 'Enjolras '''was a District 5 Tribute who was crowned the Victor of Arena 08. Before The Games ''I heard he's not actually from France. I heard he's from Montreal. '' No but really. Enjolras was born in 1806. The only son of a wealthy family from France's Aquitaine region, he moved to Paris in 1822 to study at Lycée Louis-le-Grand. As a young man, he became involved with the Montagnard Republican movement of the day, and allied himself with the ''Societé des droits de l'homme and the Societé des amies du peuple. To combat the anti-assembly laws of the July Monarchy, republican organizations met in groups of twenty men or less, and Enjolras fell into a section known as the Societé des les Amis de l'ABC ''or the ''Society of the Friends of the ABC. (The ABC bit is a pun as it's pronounced "a-bay-say" in French, which sounds similar to abaisse, ''the French word for "abassed" or "oppressed". They considered themselves a "society" as their aim was the education and elevation of the people.) ''Les Amis ''was comprised mostly of younger men, all between the ages of 24 and 32. With his friends Courfeyrac and Combeferre, Enjolras formed the leadership of the section. They met several times a week at one of two cafés in Paris and discussed politics and plans for popular revolt against the monarchy. Eventually, their plans came to fruition and, with other small republican groups, ''Les Amis hijacked the funeral of a popular general and republican icon, and formed a barricade. It um, didn't go so well. In the Games (under construction) "Are you suggesting a, how to you say, Ménage à trois?" (It's a fucking French word, you stupid idiot!) Enjolras was brought to Panem slightly prior to Arena 06. His notable alliances in the Capitol were Daniel Jackson, a Tribute who arrived at around the same time, and Little Rock, another Tribute from District 5. Within that Arena, he and Little Rock accidentally killed Lady with a bayonet. He also met Javert, an inspector he knew from Paris, who had been turned into a zombie (which was um, something), and formed alliances with Thane Krios, Chibi-Usa Tsukino, and Bucky Barnes. He was rescued from a close call by Punchy, and was decapitated in week 5. During the break, he began seeing Valeria Rushlit, a stylist from District 3, socially. This was an attempt to learn more information about the Games from someone both involved in the Games and native to the Capitol. He also met Oscar François de Jarjeyes, Venus Dee Milo, Cinderella, and Maximus Decimus Meridius. He rescued Aunamee from an attack shortly before Arena 07. Oh, and Venus told him off for being a pearl clutching idiot over her tank top and shorts. Also Marius Pontmercy finally showed up. When Ariadne was executed, he was given a cuff with the District 5 insignia, marking him as a troublemaker and traitor to the Capitol. The Capitol arranged for a very doctored video of the Tributes to be distributed. Enjolras was appalled over the manipulation of his words and image, but in his righteous indignation he met Neffa a Rayeth. Who he... Did not get along with one bit. Within Arena 07 , he assisted Damian Wayne and was killed by Venus Dee Milo. They didn't really get along and she snapped his neck from behind which kind of soured things between them. Who saw that one coming. The Capitol held a date auction, at which Venus flipped him off. This fixed everything. He also made plans with Cinderella to start distrubuting seditious pamphlets, and met Azula, a mentor for District 5. Enjolras doesn't like her, not one bit, nope. He hid for most of Arena 08 , avoiding most of the other Tributes. He encountered Venus Dee Milo and the two talked philosophy in the murderdome. He also met Guy Crood , who gave him an umbrella. At the climax of the Arena, Enjolras observed Garrus Vakarian attacking Ellie and intervened. It was too late for Ellie, but Enjolras dealt a fatal blow to Garrus and thus, won Arena 08. This may or may not have followed a very non-French Catholic, very spontaneous suicide attempt. Winning is still ideological losing and we can't have that. Back at the Capitol, he hid again, avoiding everyone this time out of shame instead of pragamatism. The Capitol erected (pun intended) a giant statue in his honor, styled after the David. Timaeus Nadir , a sponsor with whom he had some past dealings arranged for a party. Enjolras was forced to attend. On the upside, he met Cosette and decided she wasn't so bad even if Marius is still a moron around her, and re-met Aunamee while he actually wasn't bleeding out. On the downside, he also had a giant temper tantrum in Timaeus' general direction which is a great way to begin a career as a mentor. His crowning was a giant, collective dream, orchestrated by the Capitol scientists, using biological samples from Aunamee (who is a telepath wtf). At the crowning, Marius told Enjolras about his plans to marry Cosette, ask him to be his best man. It was awkward. Venus kissed him, and that was more awkward. It was just awkward. He also suffered negative side effects from the injections given to him by the Capitol, and fell into a collective nightmare with a few other attendees. There, he met Justin Law and the two talked about the Terror while a giant guillotine loomed over them. It was scenic. Enjolras and Cinderella resumed their paper again, with a new partner. Further to the rebellious end of things... The mysterious network hacker struck again and Enjolras stupidly engaged, not just with the anonymous hacker, but with other anonymouses. He worked himself into a tizzy, and asked Venus to get him drunk enough to forget that the network exists at all. This ended with things more of a mess between them. Like a jerk, he asked Venus to be his escort to Marius' wedding (via note no less). There was a giant crab monster there, it was scary. Plus why would Marius get married in Panem? Is he dumb or high or both? Thankfully Courfeyrac showed up! Courfeyrac makes everything better! And Courfeyrac is in Cinderella's District! Providence be praised! On the District Tours he met Hans , a new Tribute for District 5. He and Azula are presently avoiding each other or talking smack behind each other's backs, the Initiate still freaks him out, Kankri is also a troll but less scary, Hans is a prince and ''thinks it matters, ''and Shepard is just a problem all around. Oh, and he's still awkwardly holding hands with Venus and pointedly not talking about it. Abilities *THIS WILL BE A LIST *OF ALL THE GREAT THINGS *ENJY CAN DO! Miscellaneous *His name was revealed to Venus as Alexandre-Marie, which is short for Alexandre-Marie Isidore Marat Enjolras. Category:The Tributes of Arena 06 Category:The Tributes of Arena 07 Category:The Tributes of Arena 08 Category:District 5 Category:Victors Category:District 13 Category:The Tributes of Arena 10 Category:The Tributes of Arena 11